1. Technical field
The embodiments herein generally relates to an electrical switch. The embodiments herein particularly relates to an automatic vibrational electric switch. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to the automatic vibrational switch for use in domestic field to react in sudden incidents such as earth quakes to minimize the hazards and damages due to fire in the environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current scenario, earthquakes have become common across the world due to which there is a lot of damage to the humans. During earthquakes, there is a higher probability for the breakage of the gas pipes thereby initiating the leakage of gas and generating a lot of damages to the things and the fire that breaks out due to gas leakage may not be avoided. Further it is very difficult to control and extinguish the fire until the fire fighting officers reach in time during earth quake period. In such a scenario, there needs an efficient technique to solve the problems that occurs during natural disasters. Further in the existing technique, the switches that are installed in the houses may not react at once/immediately during sudden incidents and the leakage of gas, water, oil, application of security systems, and the electricity may not be cut off causing a lot of damage to the environment.
Hence there is a need for an automatic vibrational electrical switch installed within houses that reacts in sudden incidents and natural disasters and minimizes hazards, any financial damages and fire in the environment.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.